


Fanmix: My Fedora Loves My Muscle Car

by gigglingkat



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Pairings, Fanmix, I am so sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the cracktastic "The Jealousy of an Impala" verse.  Dean's Fedora has FEELINGS for the Impala. You don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: My Fedora Loves My Muscle Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts), [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jealousy of an Impala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430052) by [KibblerEars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars). 



> Over 18 months ago, I was chatting with friends online and we discovered a fantastic crack!fic. I was dared to make a mix in the universe.
> 
> Nothing dies on the internet.
> 
> Ever.

  


Shambala - 3 Dog Night  
Strange Magic - ELO  
_Dean's brought the Fedora back with him. The world is strange and magical to the Fedora._

Classical Gas - Mason Williams  
Ventura Highway - America  
_The Impala is the most beautiful thing the Fedora's ever seen (outside of Dean) - he can't help but fall in love._

Bend Me, Shape Me - American Breed  
All Out Of Love - Air Supply  
Come And Get It - Badfinger  
_The Fedora tries all sorts of approaches to win her love. But the more he tries, the more jealous she gets._  
And the more she tries to kill him.  
Which is unfortunate.

You Can Leave Your Hat On - Joe Cocker  
_Dean finally has to step in. There's a three way implied.  
It's not only NOT the weirdest thing I've seen in this fandom, I'm not sure it's even in the top 10._

[download](http://gigglingkat.com/fanmixes/My%20Fedora%20Loves%20My%20Muscle%20Car.zip)  



End file.
